Swing Our Lives Away
by redamiB6147
Summary: SongFic Oneshot. What happens when Axel finds the perfect person to share his life with?


A/N: So, another songfic, brought to you by me! Yeah, I tried to make it happier....hope you like it! Please review!

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?_

_Am I still your charm or am I bad luck?_

_Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost?_

Axel paused, feeling the worry rise in his chest. He didn't want to go to school. Everyone would watch him there. They heard what he did. They would whisper as he walked past, pointing and laughing at his retreating back. They didn't care that he was one of the most dangerous and carefree people in school. Nothing was like gossiping about eth latest addition to the emo group.

"Hey, Axel!" Said one of his buddies from the other group. HE nodded, walking on towards his locker. The blonde, Demyx, kept walking, whisked away from him by his other buddy, Xigbar.

"Don't talk to him, Demyx, he might infect you, too." Xigbar said as he dragged the protesting blonde down the hallway. Axel sighed, running a hand though his red spikes. HE heard the sound of a body being flung against lockers as he rounded the corner, seeing a small blonde being beat up by a group of jocks. HE rushed in to help the blonde without thinking, and suddenly the odds were evened out.

"Heh. Chickens." Axel murmured as the jocks ran away, and he turned to the blonde beside him. HE looked closer at him, trying to place him.

"Do I know you?" Axel asked, and the blonde shook his head, his spikes bouncing with the effort. Axel sighed as the bell rang, and he turned to the blonde beside him.

"I'm going." Axel said, and he walked away. There was the pattering of feet, and the blonde was beside him.

"I'm Roxas." The blonde mumbled, and he looked Axel in the eye. Axel blinked, startled. No one ever looked him in the eye anymore.

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_

_Lets compare scars and Ill tell you whose is worst_

_Lets unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

"Let me see." Axel said, and he reached across the rug for Roxas's arm. Roxas pulled away as Axel moved closer, holding his arm to his chest. HE shook his head, his eyes on the floor. Axel sighed as he sat back down on the floor.

"Seriously, Roxas, it can't be that bad, and your bleeding through your shirt. Now, let me see." Axel said, and he held out his hand, his eyes on Roxas' face. Roxas shook his head again, and he scooted a little bit farther away from Axel. Axel ran a hand through his spikes, looking at the ceiling. A poster of the Joker from Batman smiled crookedly down at him.

"Look. Roxas, I think I know what's wrong. I can tell you this; you're not the only one. If you show me your arm, Ill show you mine." Roxas looked Axel in the eye, his face betraying his emotion. He glanced at Axel's arm, reaching a hand for the long sleeves covering it. Axel shook his head, cradling his arm to his chest now.

"You first." Axel said, and Roxas sighed, nodding. HE carefully peeled away the fabric from the skin, showing off scars, some old, some just barely scabbing. Axel closed his eyes at eth sight, and he slid the sleeves away form his arms, showing more scars than Roxas.

"Told you, mine are worse. Now, let me treat that wound."

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_WE get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labor Ill slave till the end_

_I wont cross the streets until you hold my hand_

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas asked, walking beside the taller redhead. Axel looked down, meeting blue eyes with green. Roxas looked to the ground before he looked towards the houses on the side of the sidewalk. There was a couple in a porch swing, and they seemed to ignore everything except for themselves.

" Think we can do that soon?" Roxas asked, pointing at the couple. Axel smiled, and he ruffled the spikes of the shorter blonde, moving closer to the teen. HE grinned at the blonde as they stopped at a red light, waiting for the light to change color. Axel started to walk through the crosswalk, but he realized that Roxas was still on the sidewalk behind him. HE turned slightly, pausing in he middle of the street.

"Roxas?" he asked, and the blonde looked at him sheepishly. Axel sighed, walking back over to the blonde.

"Axel, would you….hold my hand?" Roxas asked. Axel blinked before he chuckled, looking at the blonde in the eye.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked, ignoring the sound of the cars going behind him. Roxas smiled, a true smile, on that Axel hadn't seen for a long time as he answered Axel's question.

"Because I wont cross the street until you do!"

_I've been here so long I think its time to move_

_The winters too cold the summers over too soon_

"Hey Rox?" Axel asked, looking up at the stars from the hillside they were on. There was a rustling, and Axel felt a warm body slide next to his.

"Yeah?" Roxas said sleepily. He shivered, pressing into Axel's warmth. Axel smiled as he slung an arm over Roxas' shoulders, pulling him closer. Axel laid his head over Roxas', waiting for a good time to talk again.

" I want to move…" Axel said, and he felt Roxas stiffen. He let Roxas pull himself out of his grip, waiting for the questions.

"Why?" Was all that Roxas said. Axel chuckled, as he looked Roxas in the eyes. It was always the eyes that made him want to tell the truth. Always the eyes, those deep blue eyes that made it feel like you were looking into heaven…

"The winters, for one thing, are way too cold. And the summers? There always over too soon…"

_Lets pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_

_I've got some friends some that I hardly know_

_We've had some times that I wouldn't trade for the world_

_Well chase down these days with the talk of places well go_

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked, packing his belongings into a small bag. Axel paused, looking him in the eye.

"Anywhere you want to go, Rox, and Ill be there for you, all the way." Axel said. Roxas paused in his packing, staring out the window as the snow gathered on the sill.

"Somewhere where the palm trees grow. 'Cause palm trees means that its warm." Roxas said, and he looked at Axel, smiling his true smile again. Axel stopped packing as Roxas started up again, trying to get a sense of this feeling in his heart.

"My friends keep on telling me that you're a bad influence." Roxas said, and Axel walked forward, looking Roxas fully in the eyes.

"Do you wish that you had never met me? That you could start life over?" Axel asked, running a hand through his spikes. Roxas paled, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"No, never! I would never give you up! We've had some times, some great times, that I wouldn't trade the world for!" Roxas said, and he sat on the bed, pulling Axel down with him. Roxas searched the floor, his hand still entwined with Axel's.

"I want to talk about where were going!"

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_

_Lets compare scars and Ill tell you whose is worst_

_Lets unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

Roxas walked towards Axel with a short sleeve shirt on, his arms bare enough for everyone to see. He smiled at Axel, his hair blowing in the breeze. Axel smiled, and he glanced at Roxas' exposed inner arms. The scars were still there, but twenty years had taken the edge off of them.

"Axel!" Roxas said, and Axel stood up, a smile on his face. He was also in a short sleeve shirt, and his inner arms were more scarred. Not even age had dampened the scars. Roxas glanced at his arms, and he smirked.

"Yours are defiantly still worse."

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_WE get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labor Ill slave till the end_

_I wont cross the streets until you hold my hand_

"Rox.. Roxas…?" Axel said, his eyes on his best friends face. Roxas nodded slowly, walking closer to the taller male, although, nowadays, you couldn't tell. Roxas paused by the bedside, sitting in the chair that was there.

"We did end up like that couple, didn't we, Axel?" Roxas asked, and he crawled into the bed with Axel. Thankfully, they were both skinny enough that they fit into the bed. Axel nodded, and they both thought over their life together, as friends, as lovers, as soul mates. Axel smirked at him, and he saw the tears start on Roxas' face.

"Now, now, don't cry. "He said, and he laughed. Roxas laughed too, and Axel held his hand out, and Roxas smiled, taking his hand in his own.

"Now, I can cross the street."

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

With that, both of het old men closed their eyes, and they were there, on the front porch, swinging life away.


End file.
